


We Own You

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Photography, Porn, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis, it ends nice and fluffy, lucky pierre, niall in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It sounds Zianourry like, and it almost is, and might be in part two (you'll have to wait and see), but for now it's not. It is a slave/Owner verse, so enjoy that. Also Liam in tiny shorts :D</p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O to my beta, JoMouse, for helping me find this when i lost it :)</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds Zianourry like, and it almost is, and might be in part two (you'll have to wait and see), but for now it's not. It is a slave/Owner verse, so enjoy that. Also Liam in tiny shorts :D
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my beta, JoMouse, for helping me find this when i lost it :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam pulled his tight shorts from the middle drawer of his dresser. They slid against his tan skin and fit snugly over his strong thighs and butt. He loved how well they fit. Prince Zayn had him remeasured just last week and the new version of his uniform showed off everything Zayn loved to see. Liam went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, where Zayn was sat at the head of the table. The place to his right was set with plates and silverware for Liam.

He came to Zayn and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Good Morning, Your Highness."

Zayn smiled and rubbed his thumb across Liam's cheek. "Hello, lover. How are you this morning?"

"Very well." Liam stood with his hands crossed casually behind his back while Zayn looked him over.

He ran a hand gently over Liam's hip, fingers trailing down the middle of him casually, showing his ownership with that small gesture. "The new uniform fits you well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, sit." Liam took his spot at Zayn's right hand and a plate of food was immediately placed in front of him. "Liam?"

Liam looked up from his food at his name. "Yes, sir?"

"I'll be having a friend over tonight, so I'd like you to use the rest of the day making yourself presentable for company."

Liam knew what that meant. Every so often Zayn would allow Liam to enjoy the company of other men for his pleasure, a few reoccurring. He loved Zayn, above and beyond anyone else, but Liam also loved the experience of new men.

Liam smiled wide. "I can't wait, sir." Liam and Zayn ate slowly, enjoying the quiet of the morning before Zayn was whisked off to do his royal duties for the day and Liam was prepared for the night ahead.

***

Niall and Harry were wrestling when Louis walked in. As soon as they heard the door, they sprang up and stood straight with their hands cupped behind their backs.

"Boys," Louis laughed. "Having fun without me?"

Niall giggled and Harry hit him quickly in the side. "No, Sir," Harry answered.

"No, Sir," Niall added with another giggle.

Louis hummed and sauntered over to stand in front of the pale blond. "My little Niall, how are you faring so far in your new home?"

"Very well, Sir. Thank you."

Louis pulled Niall in by the back of his neck so he was inches from his face. "I know you're still learning about how I do things around here, but a general rule to go by is that you're mine. That means I touch you whenever I want, however I want. You'll come when I call and you never, ever touch yourself when I'm not there. Understand?"

Niall nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Louis' face softened. "You're beautiful, Niall. I can't wait to see what you can do."

"Me either," Niall smiled.

Louis chuckled. "Actually I've got an opportunity for us to find out. I'm going to visit a friend tonight and I was going to take Harry here," Harry smiled at his name, "but I have a feeling you might like a party. So, Harry is going to take you to get ready while I finish up some work."

"Yes, Sir."

Louis pulled Niall in by his chin and kissed him. "Good boy. Now, before all that, I'll have to take you to my room and break you in." He walked out with Niall following closely behind.

***

Louis and Niall were in the back seat of the blacked-out car. After Louis took Niall back to his room and made him come twice, Niall was generous with his affection. He clung to Louis most of the day, when Harry wasn't showing him how to shave properly or how to sit on his knees so it didn't hurt. Now, he was practically in Louis' lap and playing with his Master's fingers, not that Louis minded. He loved that everyone could tell that Niall was his, that he made Niall happy.

Louis picked out Niall's clothes this time, since he couldn't trust him yet to pick something Louis liked. Niall was wearing a pair of tight, light blue jeans and a low cut white vest. Underneath was the uniform he had his boys wear: a pair of woman's panties. Tonight's happened to be a striped blue and yellow pair with a bow right in middle. When Niall first slipped them on he just laughed, but then Louis started touching him, touching the fabric, and Niall decided he liked panties a lot. And he liked that Louis liked him in panties a lot.

They pulled up to the Royal Palace and drove around to a back door before the car door swung open. Louis gave Niall's cheek a kiss and his ass a squeeze before Niall hopped out. Louis smoothed his suit down and got out after. They were ushered inside and led to a room on the second floor. Louis knew there were many bedrooms in this area of the mansion, but Zayn liked to mix it up so he never knew which one they would use. Turns out it was one of Louis' favorites this time. The room held a four poster king bed with far too many pillows. The curtains were thick and blocked out any outdoor light. There was a couch on the wall in front of the bed that Zayn and Louis would be using.

Louis sat down on the couch and Niall immediately sat down on his lap. "Hi there," Louis teased.

"Hi."

"Are you scared?"

Niall bit his lip. "A little."

Louis carded his fingers through Niall's barely blond hair. "Don't be. We've both discovered how much fun you are in bed. And I trust Zayn with my life. And his slave, Liam, is magnificent." Niall didn't answer, but nodded. Louis put a soft palm to Niall's cheek. "I'm here, love, and we can go slow at first."

"Sir?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you fuck me tonight?"

"I don't think so. I wish, but general Zayn likes to watch his slave with someone."

"Oh."

"But if you're good, when we get back home, I'll fuck you until we both come and then I'll eat you out and make you taste us together."

Niall rocked on Louis' lap and hummed his approval. "Yes, please."

Just then the door clicked open quietly and Zayn entered, followed by Liam. "No Harry tonight?"

"Not tonight. This is Niall. He's new and I think you'll like him. I do."

"Sounds like fun." Zayn put his hand on Liam's lower back and Liam moved forward to Niall. He held out a hand and Niall looked to Louis. When Louis gave his permission, Niall took Liam's hand and followed him to the bed. Liam pressed his shoulders and Niall sank down, laying back on the covers. Zayn came and sat next to the Louis on the couch. Louis leaned over and Zayn pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You seem tired," Louis noted.

"Needed this," Zayn admitted. Louis _hmm'd_ his understanding and put a light hand on Zayn's knee. Zayn relaxed back into the couch and pressed his knee to Louis'.

Liam pulled Niall's vest off and then his jeans, and was about to pull Niall's panties off when Louis cleared his throat. "Niall?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"No one will make you come but me your first time here. Don't come, and when Liam's finished, come over here to me and I'll make you come."

Niall unconsciously rolled his hips and nodded. "Yes, please, Sir."

"Good boy."

Liam gave Niall's panties a good look and added, "Cute," before he pulled them down and tossed them over with the rest of his clothing. He smirked when he saw Niall was already hard and flushed. "Master Louis must have fun with you," he teased gently.

Niall squirmed, but smiled. "Loads."

"Liam, be gentle. He's new, remember, love," Zayn reminded.

"Of course, sir."

"And Liam?" Liam turned around to see Zayn. "You have far too much clothing on." Liam chuckled in only his skin tight shorts and walked over to stand in front of Zayn.

"Take them off for me?"

Zayn smirked and licked his lips before running his hands up Liam's firm thighs and under the material. He scratched lightly over the sensitive skin right at the crease of his hip. Liam sighed and let his eyes fall closed. Zayn curled his fingers over the waistband from the inside and pulled until Liam's shorts slid to the floor. He smiled when Liam's hard on sprang up, kissing the head gently. "Go on," he encouraged and nodded to the bed.

Niall watched the encounter, and Louis' reaction to it, closely. He wanted to learn so badly. Liam came back and pulled Niall so he was laying on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off. He went around to the side of the bed and pulled lube and a condom out from the nightstand before coming back and standing between Niall's legs. Niall kept glancing back and forth between Liam and Louis, making sure he was doing alright, but felt better when he saw Louis smile and take himself out of his trousers and into his hand.

He and Zayn sat next to each other with their cocks gripped loosely in their hands. Zayn tucked his foot behind Louis' and leaned over so his head was laying on Louis' shoulder. Louis shooed Zayn's hand away and took the prince's length in his own hand, pumping them slowly in tandem. Zayn moaned quietly and settled into Louis' side.

Liam pumped Niall, flicking his wrist with every repeated movement. Niall squirmed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Liam, please, don't." Liam stopped his ministrations and gave Niall a concerned look. Niall bucked into the air, looking for friction. "No don't stop, but please don't tease because I'll come."

Liam tried to keep his fond laugh from bubbling out, but, when he heard Louis and Zayn's from behind him, he couldn't. Niall huffed and curled his arms around his body in protection. Liam leaned over and kissed Niall's quivering lip. "Hey, don't worry. I'll go easy."

Niall nodded hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Liam's body. "Liam, can I ride you? I want to show Master Louis how good I am."

"Sure, Ni." Liam climbed up the bed and laid down above Niall. The blond looked over to where Louis was watching his every move. Louis' eyes were black and his hand was moving faster over him and Zayn. Niall straddled Liam and leaned over so he was laying on Liam's chest and his hole was on display. He heard Louis' soft groan and smiled down at Liam. "Do you need to be stretched?"

"Not really, but you can if you want. I think they'd enjoy it," he offered and tilted his head back to their Masters on the couch. Liam nodded in agreement and slicked a couple fingers up with lube. He pushed them both into Niall's loose hole and scissored them open. Niall moaned and let his head fall to Liam's chest. "Your fingers are bigger than Master Louis'."

"But his move more skillfully. I've had them inside me and I nearly lost it."

"I know. Today I nearly blacked out when he stretched me open," Niall bragged while he pushed back on Liam's fingers.

"We can hear you, boys," Louis informed them.

Niall smirked and said, "He did this thing, once he had three inside me, that made me feel like I was split in half."

Louis scoffed. "I'm flattered, my little one, but speaking about me as if I'm not here isn't something I appreciate. Liam, if you would, kindly punish him for me."

"How many, sir?"

"I think three should do. It is virgin flesh after all."

Liam pulled his fingers out and Niall sat back up so he could look at Liam in confusion. Next thing he knew, he felt a red hot sting on his ass. Niall yelped and lurched forward. Liam held his hip still and brought his hand down again. Niall whined and wiggled on top of Liam's lap. Liam sighed at the friction and delivered the last spanking. Niall yelled and dug his nails into Liam's chest. "Please, Sir."

"Learn to be more respectful, Niall. But honestly I love seeing how red your little ass is, so I think I might spank you regularly."

Niall didn't hate the idea. Actually, he could feel himself so close to the edge from the burning sensation that covered his smooth skin. "Yes, please, Sir."

"Liam, I think he's about to burst. You should hurry up and get inside him before he explodes," Zayn teased, words cut short with lust.

Niall whined and grinded on Liam's hard cock. Liam squeezed Niall's hips hard enough to create temporary red marks and then reached for the condom. He ripped it open and rolled it down himself before slicking himself up and lifting Niall up to line up with his hole. He lowered Niall down until his hips hit the red skin of Niall's ass. Niall moaned and arched with Liam buried inside him.

Louis ran his thumb over Zayn's slit and Zayn squeezed Louis' knee. "Lou, you'll make me come before they do."

"Good. Then you can sit back and enjoy the show." Louis sped up and pumped Zayn faster. He squeezed him in his hand and reached his other hand over to play with Zayn's balls. Zayn arched off the couch and came over Louis' hand. Louis brought his hand up to Zayn's mouth and Zayn sucked on his fingers until they were clean of his own cum. Then he pulled Louis in and kissed him so he could taste what he did. Louis moaned and palmed himself as Zayn moved his tongue around inside his mouth. His attention was brought back to his slave when Niall loosed a skin tingling moan. Louis looked to see Niall riding Liam in earnest, while Liam matched his rhythm.

"Master Zayn, may I please come?" Liam asked quietly.

Zayn tilted his head up so he could see better. "I don't know, Li. I'm not sure how badly you want it." Liam groaned and kept pushing into Niall, who was desperately bouncing on Liam's cock.

"Please, sir, I'm so close," Liam pleaded.

"You know how much I love to see you fuck a twink. So why don't you show me how badly you really want to come."

Liam moaned and planted his feet on the bed, gripping Niall's hips harder. "Don't you dare leave marks on what's mine, slave," Louis growled at Liam.

"I'm sorry, sir," Liam apologized and loosened his hold on Niall before bucking into Niall's hole. Niall threw his head back and moaned out. Liam didn't stop his assault while he begged Zayn to, "Let me come, please, Master Zayn. Please, Your Highness, please."

Zayn finally relented and allowed, "Okay, lover, come on." Liam sighed in relief and then gasped as he shot warm cum into the condom.

Niall jumped off as soon as Liam came down and rushed over to where Louis was still stroking himself. He plopped down gracelessly on his lap and humped against his body with need. "Sir, please. Make me come."

Zayn got up and went to lay with a spent Liam on the bed. Louis ignored his pleas and asked instead, "Have you had fun tonight?" Niall buried his face in Louis' neck and nodded, but Louis wouldn't have it. "Answer me, Niall."

"Yes, Master Louis."

"Good. Liam treated you alright? He surely made you hard enough," Louis concluded.

 

"Wish it was you," Niall declared. 

"Me, what?"

"Inside me. Wish I could feel you again."

Louis looked over his shoulder at Zayn and Liam curled up half-asleep on the bed, then back to Niall's red face. "Well then, baby, put me inside you." Niall didn't hesitate to take the permission and line Louis' leaking prick up with his puffy entrance and sink down. They moaned in unison and instantly met with an easy rhythm. They rocked together until Louis squeezed Niall's smooth sac in his hand and ordered, "Come with me."

Niall sighed Louis' name and shot over his own lap and onto Louis' shirt. Louis groaned and filled Niall's hole as they rode out their orgasms together. Niall didn't pull off or away, instead he pressed his body to Louis' and said, "Stay, please, Sir."

"Only a moment. We have to head home soon."

Niall nodded and snuggled closer, Louis' softening dick still inside him. Louis rubbed small circles into Niall's hot skin and hair until they fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been busy and he's been mouthy, at best. Just plain rude when it's bad."

Louis sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Liam's never been like this before."

"I tried to talk to him, I fucked him, I tied him up and left him. I don't think it's enough. I think-" Zayn paused and brushed his hair off his face. "I'm meant to leave for the states tomorrow. I wanted to bring him, but I don't know how much help just me will be."

"I can feel you asking for something without actually asking for it."

Zayn chuckled and nodded, so aware of Louis' insight into him, how well he knew him. "Come with me? Bring the slaves and help me."

"Niall, too?" Louis fiddled with the arm of Zayn's couch. "He's still new. And he's definitely never been with a group before."

Zayn smiled distractedly, eyes lost somewhere between Louis' lips and collarbones. "Liam's fond of him. From that first time you brought him over, Liam has asked about him often, asks if you'll bring him again."

"Yeah?"

"I think Niall might fair better with him than me."

Louis saw the tense set of Zayn's shoulders, the thin line of his lips, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No one is better with him than you, Zee. He's your slave and he loves you."

Zayn tilted his head in thought. "I know." He picked Louis' hand up from his shoulder to place a kiss on his knuckles. "Help me, Lou."

***

Zayn and Louis took an earlier flight to set up the hotel room and get settled, while the slaves took a later one. By the time Harry, Liam, and Niall made it to their joined suite, Louis and Zayn were stripped down to just pants and whispering in hushed tones even though they were alone until that point.

Liam was under the impression that this was a lazy holiday for him, a chance to get out of the house and hang out with two of the only people that knew him. He didn't even realize he'd be staying in the same place as his Master and Louis, just that they wanted their slaves within a fair distance to keep an eye on them. But walking in and seeing Louis kissing along the line of Zayn's wing tattoos made things suddenly very clear.

"Sir?"

Zayn's eyes opened heavily as Louis and he both looked over at the three new guests. "Liam," he greeted. "You all made it. How was the flight?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you." Liam was still a bit lost. Like maybe he'd joined something that he wasn't meant to.

"Come here." Zayn waved him over as he kept an easy hand around Louis' waist. "I need to talk to you."

Liam dropped his bag at the door and walked further into the living area with its wide open windows and fancy couches. "Yes, sir?"

As soon as Liam was close enough, Zayn placed a hand to his shoulder and pushed, Liam sliding gingerly to his knees before the two dominant men. "You've been an absolute brat lately." Liam swallowed hard, but stayed silent. "I know I've been a bit absent, but the disrespect you have shown is inexcusable."

Liam lowered his gaze, keeping it level with Zayn's navel. "I'm sorry, sir."

Zayn tugged on Liam's hair, not hard but firm, until Liam looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for not paying you enough attention. I'd like to make it up to you, and in the process you can make it up to me."

Liam's eyes glanced over to Louis then and saw his lips tilt in what Liam knew meant mischief. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Haz, Ni, come here." At Louis' beckon the other two laid their bags down and attended Louis' side. "You slept on the plane like I asked?" They nodded. "Both of you, take Liam and shower. Don't bother getting dressed again."

Niall answered with a smiling, "Yes, sir," while Harry pressed a quick kiss to Louis' cheek and pulled Liam away with them.

Liam was numb, letting Harry and Niall pull his clothes off while he stood, dumbfounded. "I didn't even realize I've been so rude."

Niall hummed in discontent and carded his fingers through Liam's short hair. "Zayn said he gets it. Plus, I'm sure after today you'll be all but forgiven."

"Did you guys know?"

"What? That he was planning an orgy? No," Harry chuckled. "But I'm not surprised. Those two would probably have us live together and perform in bed together nightly if they could."

Niall turned to Harry and waggled his brows. "They could."

"Oh, please. Aren't you even a little nervous?"

Niall shrugged. "Why would I be?"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "When was the last time you slept with multiple people? Even when it's me and Louis only one person touches you at a time."

Niall lifted his chin in defiance. "I'm ready for it, though. Plus, it's not about me today. Liam here has something to prove."

At that, Liam broke his daze and nodded. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

___

Zayn let Louis kiss the stress in his shoulders away until he was pulling Louis against him by the neck and hips. His closest friend broke away and traced his thumb across Zayn's bottom lip. "You didn't tell him about your intentions?"

Zayn shook his head. "If I did, he'd have spent days worrying himself." Zayn pulled Louis through the large open door into one of the bedrooms. He sat them at the end and let Louis pull and bend his fingers idly. "You didn't tell yours."

Louis shook his head. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Harry hasn't been with you in awhile and this is Niall's first with all of us. It's sort of a big deal."

Zayn just made a sound of agreement and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Probably more mad at himself. That's Liam for you."

"I am sorry."

Zayn's head popped up at Liam's voice. The three of them stood in a line, naked and mostly wet, the end of Harry's hair dripping a little on his shoulders. Liam closed the few steps of space before kneeling in front of Zayn and sliding sure hands under his shirt to rest on his waist.

Zayn combed fingers down Liam's hair to the back of his neck and pulled Liam up to kiss him. "I'm sorry, too. Let me make it up to you while you make it up to me, yeah?"

"Whatever you want."

Zayn hummed in approval and pulled Liam up with him to stand. "On the bed." Liam climbed up, consciously ignoring the pieces of fabric lying next to his pillow. Zayn pulled a long piece of cloth from the pile and instructed, "Hands above your head." Liam complied instantly and laid his hands against the headboard. Zayn knelt on the bed and wrapped the cloth around his wrist and through the fancy design in the wood. Liam watched him longingly, head tilting up to him anytime Zayn got close enough to warrant kissing. Zayn didn't give him any, only tugging on the ties when he was done and getting off the bed.

Louis grabbed his own piece next and leaned over Liam to cover his eyes with it. Liam made a small noise at the sudden darkness, but Zayn's hand was there, caressing over the splatter of hair decorating his chest. "Be good," he reminded. Liam's muscles relaxed, shoulders dropping further into the pillows.

The material was pressing against his ears, muffling the sounds in the room, but Liam could hear Zayn's words clearly. "Ride him. Slow and don't touch him."

Liam's toes curled against his feet as he reminded himself not to shift around on the bed and to wait. Soon enough the bed dipped and warm skin was brushing against his. The weight was familiar, if not his number one choice.

"Hi, Li," Harry greeted and settled on top of Liam's stomach. Liam swallowed down his answer, unsure if talking was on the table right now, and smiled blindly up at the long-limbed boy. "Sir, lube, please." Harry took it from Louis and watched Liam's breath catch at the sound of the lid popping open. He smirked down at him, and when his fingers were slick he dropped the tube and leaned over to kiss the breath back into him as he brought his own hand around and pushed a finger in.

Louis backed up from the bed, going to the end to watch as Harry's long finger slid smoothly inside his body. "Another, Haz," he ordered. Harry groaned into Liam's mouth and pushed his second finger in alongside the first. His fingers stretched open the tight muscles, straining against the digits less and less by the second.

Soon, Harry added a third and his kisses became slow and lazy, letting Liam lead them with his tongue. Louis bit down on his lip and groaned low in his throat at the sight. Then he felt a warm body against his back and delicious pressure on the soft cotton of his pants.

"Let me help," Niall whispered against Louis' shoulder before pressing his lips there.

Louis just nodded and let Niall wrap one arm around his chest and slide the other under his waistband. Louis shuddered against his slave, hips twitching forward without his consent. Niall hummed happily and started lacing the warm, golden skin of Louis' neck with fleeting touches of his lips. His hand moved in slow but sure, strokes over Louis' semi, always glad to have his hands on his Master. Louis thickened quickly under Niall's ministrations, pulsing hot in minutes.

"Enough, Harry. Ride him," Zayn demanded, and Harry pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. Liam was mostly hard now, tip poking Harry's ass cheek like it wanted attention. Harry scooted down and gave it just that, squeezing his wet hand over the length of him. Liam groaned and rocked his hips up for more. "Be still, Liam," Zayn barked and Liam fell back to the bed, lips pressed firmly together in restraint as Harry kept his hand moving, twisting over his head every other stroke.

"Tell me when, sir," Harry requested, but Zayn just watched. His eyes traveled from Liam's forehead, shiny with sweat, down to his prick, going pink already from the need.

"Keep going." Harry nodded and moved his hand a little faster, really tugging Liam off now. Liam dug his heels into the bed and his head into the pillow to keep his sounds and movements under control. "He's so hot, sir. I think he'll come."

"He won't," Zayn assured. "Not if he wants me by the end of the night." Liam's whine signified he'd heard. Harry licked over his lips and shifted on top of him.

"I'd like to now, sir."

Louis laughed behind him, fucking into Niall's fist steadily. "Such a cock slut, my Harry. Always so needy for it."

"I was hoping we'd let Niall have two today, but I think Harry wants it more," Zayn mused.

Niall gasped against Louis' back, hand stuttering on Louis' cock, and pressed his own erection against Louis' ass. "Let Harry have two. I'd like to see that."

Louis let his head fall against Niall's shoulder for a second before pulling him around to his front, pressing his front to Niall's back. "You'll get your turn, Ni. Let's watch Harry fuck himself on Liam's cock for a bit, yeah? Then you can suck me off."

The resounding chorus of groans had Louis pressing a smile to the back of Niall's head. Harry moved up enough to tease the wet head of Liam's dick between his cheeks. "Now, please?"

Louis flicked his eyes over to Zayn, who must have felt the gaze and looked back before nodding. "Go ahead, Harry. Nice and slow remember." Harry used one hand to guide Liam and held himself open with the other, sliding down inch by inch, thighs shaking from the slow drag of it. Harry let himself drop the last couple inches, air whooshing from his chest and making Liam moan out.

"Well," Louis chuckled, "so much for nice and slow."

Harry slumped against Liam's chest, cheek pressed to his pec. "Sorry," he sighed.

Zayn just rolled his eyes fondly and climbed on the bed behind Harry, bracketing Liam's thighs. "Come on, Haz. Slow, just how he likes it."

Liam wanted to scream. That was not how Liam liked it, and Zayn knew it. When Liam got the chance to be inside someone, he could barely hold off for a full minute before giving it to them hard and dirty. He liked nails scratching and hair pulling and moans wailing. Nice and slow was not what he wanted.

Zayn's hands led Harry's hips when Liam's couldn't, still bound and straining against the headboard. Harry planted his hands on Liam's chest and let Zayn lift him up and drag him down, excruciatingly slow.

The tall slave whined all the way down, voice breaking off when he felt the hot, thin skin of Liam's hips again. "Faster," Harry pleaded.

"No." Zayn lifted him up again, bringing him down on Liam just as slowly. He slid a hand from Harry's hips down his ass cheeks and slipped a thumb in alongside Liam's cock. "I'm going to get you loose," he whispered against Harry's neck, but the room was soaked in silence so he knew they could all hear, "so your Master can come and give you his dick, too, since you seem to be so greedy for more today."

Harry shuddered hard, hips moving even in Zayn's firm grasp. His head lolled back on his shoulders and moaned. "Yes, sir, please. Please, give it to me." Zayn pulled his thumb out and slicked up two fingers with lube before pressing one in without preamble. Harry tensed, hand flying to the base of his cock to keep from coming. "Oh, God. Yes," he breathed and pushed back for more.

Zayn just licked his lips and kept his finger moving, wiggling along Harry's hot walls and against Liam's pulsing cock. Liam had his lips between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed at the edge of his blindfold, biting so hard Zayn was sure he'd bleed soon.

"How's that feel, Li?"

Liam's mouth fell open, moan coming out, before his lips stuttered for something to say. Finally, he came up with, "Zayn." A long, drawn out plea for his Master.

Zayn added his other finger and Harry squeezed almost painfully down on them and Liam's cock. His hand gripped harder on his cock, begging his orgasm to hold off. "I'm ready, sir, please. I'm ready."

Zayn stretched his fingers out inside Harry, pulling a moan from both boys as he still led Harry in a drowsy rhythm on Liam's length. "Louis? Are you and Niall hard?"

Louis laughed, a small, tinkling sound that had Zayn smiling, too. "I don't even think that deserves an answer," Louis quipped, and tugged Niall along with him to the bed. Zayn looked up to find Louis' pants tucked under his sac and his cock standing proud, Niall's lips bitten red and chin wet, eyes a bit glassy, and hair mussed.

"Been busy?"

"Just waiting for you to hurry up."

Zayn wondered how he missed the sounds of Niall gagging, of wet cock against lips. He supposed he had the two distractions in front of him to blame. "Niall, I'm sure you're about ready to explode," Zayn teased, eyes on Niall's leaking shaft. Niall bit down to contain his smile, eyes diverting to floor for a second before landing on where Liam and Zayn were pushed inside Harry.

"Not as close as Harry is," he teased back. Harry just whined and clenched again, forehead creased with willpower.

At that, Zayn pulled his fingers out, making Harry gasp and push back desperately. "No, nonono," he cried.

Zayn hushed him and slid easy hands up his sides. "Want Louis?"

Harry made his head turn to his Master, eyes quickly finding his hard cock before licking his lips. "Yes," he breathed.

Louis' lips tilted up and he pulled Niall to him with a hand on his hip. Harry couldn't see his Master's hand anymore but he knew what it was doing a moment later when Niall stuttered a moan and his fingers dug into Louis' shoulder. "Why don't you go make use of Liam's mouth, huh? Have fun." He turned Niall around and sent him off with a smack on the bum. Niall flushed red and climbed on the bed, legs straddling Liam's shoulders.

Liam tugged on his binds when he felt the new weight, so Niall smoothed hands up his arms and rubbed a thumb along his wrists. He bent down and murmured into Liam's hair, "I remember the first and only other time I've been with you, you let me prove myself to Louis." He leaned back up and scooted forward, lifting Liam's head up with one hand and tracing the line of his lower lip with the tip of his length with the other. "Today, I'll let you prove yourself to Zayn. Show him how good you are, make him forgive you."

Flicking his tongue out and licking across Niall's slit, Liam picked up a drop of precome and pulled it back into his mouth. "Come on, Ni," he urged lowly. "I can practically feel how much you want to."

Niall huffed out a barely-controlled breath and pushed between his lips. His mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut as he slid further, then even further until Liam's lips were pressed to his pelvis. He could feel the short, staccato breaths Liam was using not to gag, the scorching heat of his throat. Niall rocked just a little bit further before pulling back and settling into an easy rhythm with Liam's lips pulled tight around him.

Zayn got up off the bed as Louis was pulling his clothes off and taking his place. Zayn followed suit, sliding his pants down his thighs and onto the floor. Louis grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up before covering Harry's back and stroking his tip along the valley between Harry's cheeks.

"Gonna take two, Haz? Let me and Liam split you open?"

Harry bucked back on Liam's lap and moaned while shaking his head. "Put it in, Lou," he begged, voice raspy and dangerously low.

Louis scratched his nails against Harry's scalp as he pushed in, Harry's rim opening for him but suffocating around him. "Oh, my God." Louis bit down on Harry's shoulder as he pushed further, teeth digging into skin enough to taste the blood underneath. Louis started rocking gently before he was all the way in, easing himself further and giving Harry and Liam friction. He didn't stay in for long, pulling out and pushing in again, just to feel the drag of Liam's head against his.

He pushed Harry down and growled, "Eat Niall out," before steadying both hands on the small of Harry's back and planting the balls of feet into the bed for leverage. He spread his knees and shoved into Harry's body faster. Harry wiggled under him, head braced against Niall's back to keep from being pushed up Liam's body with the force of Louis inside him. "Now, Harry," Louis demanded. Harry half-whimpered/half-moaned and pushed against the small of Niall's back while pulling his hips towards him, arching Niall enough to get to his hole easily, breath fanning over him. Niall pushed down Liam's throat in the process and fell forward with both hands against the headboard.

"Haz," he gasped and rolled his hips, cock sliding against Liam's tongue. Liam groaned and his hips came off the bed, making Harry cry out and scratch at Niall's hip. Harry took a shaky breath before spreading Niall wide in front of him and burying his face against his hole. Niall's fingers curled through the holes in the headboard, fingertips brushing the fabric around Liam's wrist. "Shit! Harry, Harry, yes." Niall pushed back on Harry's face and then forward into Liam's mouth.

Harry rocked harder back on Louis, making rough, needy sounds as his tongue swirled around Niall's entrance. Liam started squirming, hands pulling incessantly at his holds. He groaned and pushed off the bed as best as he could under three people. Zayn was at his side in a heartbeat, naked with a leisurely hand on his cock. He settled on the bed, mouth next to Liam's ear, and placed his hand around Liam's mouth, fingers pressing into one cheek and thumb into the other. He could feel the slide of Niall's dick under Liam's skin and pressed harder. Niall moaned and rocked faster, almost making Harry lose his grip on his hips.

Zayn licked along Liam's jaw to his ear, pulling on his earlobe with his teeth. "You want to come so bad, don't you?" He kissed just under his ear before biting down on the soft skin. "It must be torture right now. You've got Louis and you both inside Harry's tight body. Niall filling your mouth." Zayn watched a damp spot spread through the fabric over Liam's eyes. "It feels so good you just have to cry for it, baby." Zayn gave him more kisses, watching as saliva dropped down his chin and face. "But you won't come, not yet." Liam nearly sobbed at the news. "When everyone's done. When you have cum in and on your stomach, and you're all dirty and your perfect prick is red and hurting, I'll fill you up without prep and make you come on my cock, yeah?"

Liam was breathing harshly through his nose, chest shaking under Niall's thighs, but he still did his best to nod. Zayn scooted up the bed and laced his fingers into Liam's hair, pulling it idly while he watched the rest of them reach for their orgasms.

Harry was first, breaking away from Niall's wet hole to bite down on the pale skin of his ass as he shook through the waves of release. He sat down on Louis and Liam harder, pressing their blunt heads to his prostate. His hands smeared through his own cum on Liam's stomach when he tried to find a place to hold on to.

Niall gasped at the small pain of Harry's bite and reached a hand behind him to bring Harry back to where he wanted him, swollen lips pressed to his rim. Harry moaned and licked languidly, unable to do much else, but it was enough, sending Niall over the edge with a cry. Liam sputtered as Niall's cum trickled down his throat, but sucked him through it. Niall thrust until he hissed with sensitivity and pulled out, watching the string of spit that connect his cock to Liam's mouth break as he fell to his side onto the bed.

Louis pulled Harry up, encasing him in his arms, to pull him down as he thrust up into him. Harry's fingers were vise like in between Louis', but the rest of his body was pliant, letting Louis use him until his mouth fell open and he stilled deep inside Harry, coating his slave and Liam's dick in his seed. Harry just whimpered when he felt the hot strands hit his warm walls, falling back on Louis' chest loosely.

Leaning Harry forward enough to pull out, Louis hissed at the hot drag on his softening cock. He fell off Liam's body with a delirious laugh, face landing on Niall's thigh. Louis just sighed and nuzzled his face into it more comfortably before reaching up and pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck and laid a hand on Niall's other leg, eyes closing fast and mind slowing.

Louis' hand crept down between Harry's cheeks as he pushed two fingers in without resistance. "God," he marveled. "You're so loose and wet, baby." Harry just whined a little, but didn't resist, as Louis started moving his fingers in tiny, lethargic thrusts. When Louis saw Zayn start to move he halted him. "Wait, Zee, do me a favor first."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Now?"

"Just grab my phone and take a few pictures for me. Harry hasn't taken two in a long time."

"Really, Tomlinson? How many pictures do you have of Harry's ass already?" But he was already reaching across the barrier of bodies for Louis' phone on the table. He knelt at the end of the bed and held his phone up.

He snapped a couple shots of Louis' fingers buried inside his slave before Louis stopped him. "Wait, hold on." He pulled his fingers out and brought his other hand down to spread Harry's cheek apart. "How loose is he?" Harry moaned into Louis' neck when he felt a trickle of cum drip from his hole, down to his balls, and he spread his legs a little wider.

"Gaping," Zayn smirked, "but you knew that." He got a couple shots of Harry's red hole before Louis couldn't resist and held him open with one hand and pushed his two fingers back in. "Haz, you must be sore," Zayn noted.

"I'm alright," Harry conceded and rolled his hips gingerly on Louis' fingers. Louis smiled brightly and kissed Harry's hair, murmuring quiet confessions of pride and love into his curls.

Zayn dropped the phone gently on Harry's back and said, "Enjoy those," before moving back over to a fidgeting, still blind, still bound, Liam. He didn't waste any time now in folding Liam's legs up and pulling the lube out from under Niall's hip. "You've been so good for me, Liam." Liam just sighed tiredly. "I know you want to come. Just let me get my cock in you, yeah? Give you what you want."

Liam nodded and spread his legs wider for his Master. "Please, Zayn." Liam's voice was hoarse, thanks to Niall and the general need that swam hot in his veins.

Zayn bent down and took his lips in a searing kiss as he pushed against Liam's hole. It didn't give easy, but Liam would always be easy for Zayn; so once he got his head inside, Liam just bit down on Zayn's lip and let him slide the rest of the way in one molasses slow, but smooth, glide. Once Zayn's hips met Liam's ass, his hands unclenched from his binds and his body melted into the bed.

"You feel amazing, Li." Zayn whispered the words into Liam's mouth and circled his hips in small figure eights to get Liam adjusted to him. "I'm sorry I've been distant. I love you, Li. So much."

Liam surged up and took another kiss, biting and desperate. He wrapped a leg around Zayn's waist, heel hooked over his ass. When he broke the kiss, panting for air, he begged, "Make me come, sir."

Zayn growled against his lips before bracing himself on his forearms and starting up a none-too-easy rhythm into Liam's exhausted body. "You're the best, Liam, the absolute best. My best." He moved faster, kissing more half-formed sentences into Liam's mouth. He reached a hand between them and curled a loose fist around Liam's prick. Liam sucked in a shocked breath and cried out on the exhale. "Hurts?" Liam nodded, mouth trembling. "Still want to come?" Another nod, more firm this time. "Can you come untouched or do you need me?"

"I- God. I don't know. I need you."

Zayn nodded, lips brushing against Liam's. "Okay, baby. Come on." He took Liam more firmly in his hand, strokes smooth from lube and cum. Liam still hissed with the pain, but his cock was twitching in Zayn's hand and he could feel how Liam tightened around his cock. Zayn increased his pace, angling to hit that spot inside his slave.

Liam arched off the bed when he did. "Oh shit." Liam licked over his dry lips and nodded eagerly. "Like that, Zee. Please."

Zayn reveled in the grip of Liam's body, heat building to a boil inside him. "Come with me, babe." Liam took in a few shaky breaths before his body tensed and arched into Zayn as he shot ropes of white between them. Zayn groaned at the new level of tightness and stuttered a few broken thrusts before joining Liam, filling him as his hand left Liam's dick and scratched down his chest instead.

Liam's prick spurted a bit more at that before he fell still under Zayn. Zayn kissed him again and again as he pulled out, mumbling words of encouragement as he did. He reached up long enough to undo the knot before falling on top of Liam ungracefully. Liam got his wrists free and pulled the blindfold off, blinking at the light of the room.

"I think I'm dead."

Zayn laughed at Liam's summary, agreeing more than anything. Harry was snoring lightly on Louis' chest, Niall was brushing Louis' sweaty fringe off his face, and earning lazy circles on the skin of his thigh in return. Zayn slid onto his side as he pulled Liam to him, chest to chest, for lazy kisses that led nowhere but sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so much SMUT happening! Like honestly boys UGH!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
